Behind The Veil
by Findarto Sirfalas
Summary: Draco helped Harry escape from his torture during the summer, now in their seventh year will love be enough to stop Voldemort before the war breaks out ?
1. Prenote

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING,WB,and  
  
SCHOOLASTIC / LIGHTHOUSE DO !!  
  
NO COPYRIGHT INFRENGMENT WAS INTENDED !!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
well now that that's sorted out let me explain this fic...  
  
I was on FA and I saw someone say they had a few challenges on a geocities site so I went to  
  
it and clicked and low and behold there was a HPDM slash challenge and my little puertorican  
  
eyes lit up and I said, I Josh will write the best hpdm slash w/ angst ever...  
  
so now you know what this story will be about,  
  
and now I must start writing but this is a prelude chapter,  
  
and when the first chapter is up I hope you will be kind to review, and critique.  
  
- Findarto aka Josh 


	2. Movin' On

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dedicated to You-Know-Who ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
No te creo no No me digas, todo lo que piensas No lo digas no Sólo dime, cuánto me deseas Ay, de corazón, oh Que de amor tú no conoces nada Y ese es mi dolor, oh ohh Ojalá estuviera equivocada Pero sé que no Por eso nene No me des, falsas esperanzas No me engañes no, oh oh No me digas, cuánto es que me amas No te creo no, ooh ooh   
  
A large crack was all that could be heard in the east-wing of Malfoy Manner. A slim figure lay hunched over in the corner of a large room, blood slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. That figure was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Bloody hell," the blonde ice prince said as he struggled to gain his stance. "If you ever think of insulting me again Draco, you will be met with a fate worse than death." came the cold words of one Lucius Malfoy.   
  
I'm leaving, and I won't be back then" The young blonde boy said moving over to his bed which was filled with his all of his school supplies from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"As if I care, there's no need for you know." Lucius's words came, cold and hard.   
  
"I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed at the back of the man who he had feared and tried so hard to impress for the past 16 years, The young Slytherin threw all of belongings in a giant sized oak trunk.   
  
Once he had all of his things packed tidely inside the large trunk. He closed the lid and shrunk it with a simple shrinking spell to the size of a muggle coin. Then he stuffed it in the pocket of one of his favorite wizard armani suites. Turning swiftly to the fireplace in his room and grabbing a hand full of floo-powder, he stepped inside of the fireplace and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY" and disappeared in a bright green flash. Stepping out of a heavily crowded shop onto the bright cobblestone road Draco sighed. He had finally done it. He had stood up to his father.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy." he repeated the name with disgust. Pacing fastly down the over-crowded street Draco came to a halt in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the dimly lit pub he turned his nose up and walked to the front counter, stopping when he set his eyes on the owner.   
  
"I'd like to rent a room until the start of school' he said with an un-Malfoy kind tone to his words, "This should cover it" he added as an after thought and handed the man a stack of coins.   
  
"Your room is at the top, I hope ye' enjoys it Mr. Malfoy" the man said handing him a shiny gold key, Draco started to climb up the steps and stopped to turn around for a second.   
  
"Thanks" he said quietly and continued up to his room...  
  
~Number Four Privet Drive ~  
  
Harry's head felt like it was smashed to pieces as an over en-larged foot connected with it. Using the last of his thoughts he grabbed his trunk and apparated to the only place he knew he could feel safe Diagon Alley. as soon as he landed on the hard street of Diagon Alley, Harry immediately fell asleep. Dreaming of his schoool rival the infamous and extremely cute Draco Malfoy. Secretly Harry had been crushing on him for the last six years, and this year he was determined to get his man. Even if that ment doing somethings' he would regret now but appreciate in the end.   
  
All night Harry kept dreaming of Draco, never once thinking of the one who wanted to kill him Voldemort. One of the most feared wizards in the word, and one of the most stupid in Harry's and a few others opinions. Half of the word feared him, the other half hated him. Harry just wanted him gone... gone forever never to torment him or his friends and love again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Pretty short chapter eh ? I know Draco seems a little ooc but it's going to be like this for the first few chapters until he gets back to school, I hope you'r enjoying it so far I will have the next chapter up in the morning and it will be alot longer. so, I hope you do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. I honestly Love you

So,

**everyone how's it going ? I hope you'r doing good, I'm not... I'm kind of pissed... eh anyway, I have taken your advice and this chapter is longer, and a little more IC. If anyone happens to read this fic and you like it, I ask you to please please review it -begs-. After this chapter I'll only post the next chapter up if I have at least TWO reviews /)^.^(\... On to pressing matters ! what would you like to see happen next in this fiction ? love, death,anguish, ? When will Dean and Blaise stop saying woot ? Ok, you won't get that until later chapters' but anyway ^.^... Enjoy this people... Oh yes, my first two reviewers of this fiction ever will be plugged in most chapters: Iced-Forest , and WhymustIbeamalfoy ! if I have spelt your user-names wrong just tell me in a review ^.^...**

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._  
  


* * *

  


  
  
__

Baby would you mind touching me  
Ever so slowly  
You're making me quiver  
Baby would you mind undressing me  
Making me feel sexy  
While in the moment  
  
Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell how much I've missed you  
I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you make love to you  
And I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ooh  
I just wanna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you, make you come too  
  
Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell how much I've missed you  
I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you make love to you  
And I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ooh  
I just wanna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you, make you come too  
  
Baby would you mind coming inside of me  
Letting your juices free  
Deep in my passion  
Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell how much I've missed you  
I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
Love you, hold you make love to you  
And I'm gonna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me ooh  
I just wanna  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you, make you come too  
_*Would you mind - Janet Jackson._  
  


  


* * *

  
**Oh, and on to the story now eh !**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we last left off:_Draco had left Malfoy Manner and moved to Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer, and Harry had just apparated to Diagon Alley, and now our two stars meet :)._  
  
~Diagon Alley, 1997 -morning- ~**A very happy Draco stepped out of the leaky couldron, inside of course, because we all know `Malfoys' don't smile`. Suddenly he stopped a hidden grimance on his face, a very messy raven haired boy was passed out right infront of the small pub, nealing down over his face and checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive Draco spoke.   
"Get up Potter!"   
"Hmph" the tired boy said, waking up.   
"Now Potter, is that anyway to speak to the person who's going to take you in ?" Draco said, his very famous sly-smile creeping onto his face.   
"I... I don't need you to take me in" Harry stammered.   
"Of course you don't" Draco said smiling, as he grabbed Harry's trunk and started walking back to the Leaky Couldron.   
"Well, are you going to get up ?" Draco said turning around.   
"Im, coming" Harry said as he started to follow his Slylerin enemy.   
"Malfoy" Harry said, when they had gotten into the room.   
"Yes?" Draco said, his voice jumping an octave.   
"Thanks" Harry murmured.   
  
"No problem Potter" Draco said.   
"Besides.. better me to take you in then the Mudblood or worse, Weasel" He continued.   
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS !" Harry shouted, pushing Draco against the wall. their faces where inches apart, and their lips brushed against each others.   
"Potter" Draco said.   
"What?" Harry replied.   
"Kiss me" Draco said, pulling closer to Harry. Harry kissed him back, and Draco pushed Harry and himself onto the bed landing ontop of the noble Gryffindor.   
"Now Harry, you're my bitch tonight" Draco said breaking the kiss for a second. "No problems with that, just don't stop" Harry said before returning to the other boy's lips. Draco trailed down Harry's body with kisses, stoping to pull up Harry's shirt, and then licking his niples. Taking one in his mouth and bitting it playfully , then doing the same to the other. He continued down the boy's body stopping to pull off Harry's shorts and boxers, then taking Harry's length in his mouth.   
"Don't stop" Harry groaned with pleasure.   
"Like that do you?" Draco said playfully stopping for a minute.   
"Oh Merlin.. yes !" Harry said breathing heavilly. Draco went back to sucking him, until he felt his mouth filling with Harry's orgasmn.   
"You taste like... like honey" Draco said out of breath.   
"Really, I bet you tast like vanilla.. Let's see" Harry said pushing Draco on his back and pulling off the boy's trousers and underpants. Harry, took all of Draco in his mouth loving the taste and response he was getting from Draco.   
"Oh Merlin, that feels good" Draco said moaning. Harry sped up his pase, as Draco filled his mouth with his own necture. Both out of breath boys looked at each other in the eyes, cool grey meeting warm emerald.   
"Harry.. I.. I love you" Draco said.   
"I love you too, you git" Harry replied, smiling. Both boys snuggled closer to each other peacefully falling asleep. **


	4. Bringing on the Heartache

A/N:  
  
Well well well. I've had some time to think during the last week or so, through which people kept bothering me so I couldn't write.  
  
I even tried writing in a notebook at school, didn't work people wanted to see what I was writing. eh, now it seems I don't care really.  
  
So, I guess I can write at school.. A few notes, as my beta informed me and as I saw re-reading those past-few chapter my characters   
  
are a little OOC... Now, you may regard everything after 'Draco stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron' and the bit about smiling and happy as   
  
gone. I'm starting over, and now this story will be kind of... No! it Will be VERY angsty and a little romance thrown in, and I've decided  
  
some character-death. Harry or Draco ? you ask. Well, I haven't decided which. But I will probably kill one or both of them, mind you  
  
after a good many chapters of course. How long will this fic be, is one question you might have also... Well, I want it to be long.  
  
No fillers, either and I will try to keep the boring-ness down(I just made a new word up ^.^ haha). Somewhere inside of me I want to do  
  
a fifty-chapter story, but I'll probably be lame and make it 25 or so... Nahh, fuck that It's going to be long and updated alot!  
  
During this story I will be including lyrics from a song called 'Bringing on the Heartache' by Mariah Carey from her Charmbracelet cd (I   
  
really think she didn't know how much of a hit she could of had if she targeted that song at angsty fanfic writers like myself).  
  
As such, you've probably noticed it's also the title of this chapter ! anyway without further ado, just a few things:  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers *Glomps* I 3 you, and BIG THANKS to my Beta Rachel, Because we both know life without spell  
  
check sucks ;) lol, Im just joking ^.^ but really thanks to you, because without you my stories would be all fudged up. And you beta'd for me when I was stuck without one -glomps- ^.^...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Behind The Veil: Chapter Three 'Bringing on the Heartache'  
  
Harry sat balled up in his sub-conscious thinking of his life for the past sixteen years, never being free to anywhere he wanted  
  
living with people who hated you, never having love, being beaten. Then, when he had found someone who loved him  
  
they where taken away. Snatched as quickly from his life just as quickly as they had came into it. The truth was now,  
  
no one really loved him. There was no one who would understand him if he spilt out himself to them. Everyone thought of him  
  
as a pawn to kill Voldemort, not Lord Voldemort. Just Voldemort, Tom fucking Riddle in Harry's eyes. The sick, scummy  
  
motherfucker who had killed his parent's before he even knew they existed...  
  
Harry was jolted from his thoughts as he remembered where he was. Getting up and using a simple Shrinking Spell to make his trunk pockted-sized, he stuffed it into his jeans and then   
  
headed into a well-looking pub. Sitting down at an empty table near the back, a roll of parchment and a quill appeared  
  
on it. 'Order' was all it said on it, and a list of food and drink items appeared below the text. Writing out 'Pumpkin Juice'  
  
with the shabby quill, he was surprised when the parchment disappeared and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and two goblets  
  
appeared taking its place.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered from across the room, his cold eyes meeting with the familiar green ones he carefully strode  
  
over to the table and taking a seat. `Well Draco, you've pissed your father off and moved out. Why not make friends with your  
  
alleged enemy?' the young boy thought.  
  
"Um... Hello," Draco said nervously.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy, spawn of Lucius Malfoy," Harry spoke icily, continuing after he noticed the other boy flinch  
  
at his father's name.  
  
"What can I help you with? Come to insult me and my parents again?" Harry continued.  
  
"Look Potter... Harry, I know we haven't been the best of friends throughout school, but-" Draco stammered.  
  
"Unless you count, your constant making fun of my friends, and my dead parents," Harry said coldy, too coldly for the golden boy.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry, it was under my father's orders," Draco confessed solemly.  
  
"But look, since we're still young, and Voldemort's returned to power I just wanted to ask before we both die, if we could  
  
you know.. Try being friends, I mean we understand each other better than anyone else we know," Draco went on.  
  
"Well Draco, since you so kindly pointed out we will both probably die soon, I guess I'm willing to 'bury the hatchet' as they say," Harry responded.  
  
"Hehe, good. I guess we're kindred spirits, eh?" Draco asked, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Wow, the Draco Malfoy quoting something Muggle. I'm shocked," Harry said, unintentionally sounding harsher than he meant to.  
  
"They're not all bad, some of their things are rather nice. Especially a fiction writer who goes by the penname Findarto Sirfalas." Draco smiled.  
  
"Who?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Insane author writing this story about us," Draco informed Harry.  
  
"Oh, he's positively ravishing," Harry went on.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, had to put that in -Dumbledore twinkle in his eyes-, continue with muh story now :D !!)  
  
"So Harry, I was thinking," Draco said nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that.. maybe.. you know, we could decide not to be like our fathers," Draco rushed out.  
  
"I'd have to say I agree with you Mal... Draco, of course I woudldn't want to be a Death Eater or dead, you know," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah!" Draco laughed.  
  
`God, he looks so innocent when he laughs. The way his eyes light up and the cold grey turns into the excited blue.' Harry  
  
thought.  
  
Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty, a broken rose and laughin' eyes   
  
"So, how did those Muggles treat you this summer, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Horrid, as usual," Harry replied, grimly.  
  
"God Harry, I can't tell you how I've wanted to run and get you when I heard how they've treated you. I knew ever since  
  
that day I saw you for the first time, I was in love with you. My veela blood boiled at the sight of you, and I felt so empty inside when you refused my hand," Draco thought aloud,  
  
only realising as he saw Harry's emerald eyes go wide.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I ... I didn't.." was all Draco could get out as he ran through the pub's door.  
  
"Wait," Harry bellowed running after him.  
  
`I want you to know that.. that the feeling is mutual, although I didn't know it at the time. But, Now my Alvatan blood is telling me.  
  
Draco.. I love you..' Harry thought chasing the other boy.  
  
(A/N: I got permission to use Alvata's for my story, and to find out more on them read the fic by 'Tinanit Enozym' on Fanfiction.net)  
  
You're a mystery Always runnin' wild Like a child without a home   
  
You're always searchin'   
  
Searchin for a feelin'   
  
But it's easy come and easy go  
  
Oh ---- I'm sorry but it's true   
  
You're bringin' on the heartache   
  
Takin all the best of me  
  
Oh can't you see   
  
You got the best of me   
  
Whoah can't you see   
  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak   
  
Bringin' on the heartache   
  
You're bringin' on the heartache   
  
Bringin' on the heartache  
  
Can't you see   
  
Oh You're such a secret Misty eyed and shady Baby,  
  
how you hold the key  
  
Oh, you're like a candle   
  
Your flame slowly fadin'   
  
Burnin' out and burnin' me   
  
Can't you see   
  
Just tryin' to say to you   
  
You're bringin' on the heartache   
  
Takin all the best of me   
  
Oh can't you see   
  
You got the best of me  
  
Oh can't you see   
  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
  
Bringin' on the heartache   
  
You're bringin' on the heartache   
  
Bringin' on the heartache  
  
Can't you see  
  
Can't you see  
  
No No No ------------   
  
You got the best of me   
  
Oh can't you see   
  
You got the best of me   
  
Oh can't you see   
  
You're bringin on the heartbreak  
  
Bringin' on the heartache  
  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
  
You're bringin' on the heartache -------  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, it was alittle short I guess. Longer than others though.  
  
Kind of a cliff huh ? Well let's just say, They won't immediately become lovers. They will however be friends, and Hermione and Ron  
  
will have to deal or will get killed in this story (BWAHAHAH)... Also, the next chapter will be longer.  
  
And more lyrics from another song I've yet to choose.  
  
Thanks to everyone!!!!  
  
- Findarto Aka Josh  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
